Odds and Ends of my mind
by Esmee Riddle
Summary: This story is like I will say in my introduction ideas for story's, you can also request story's from me on here. What was I gonna say... Oh yeah, I recommend you read the first chapter just to get a good idea of what will be going on
1. Introduction (Recommended to read)

Hello My friends, I have no doubt eon eons reading this will have Quotev, in which hey my fellow Quotevian, nice to meet you. Anyway back on topic, this story-thing is to show ideas for story's that I hammy or may not do, it also is a place for you to request story's, so far I do fanfiction for.

Harry Potter

Hetalia Axis Powers

Percy Jackson

Warhouse 13

Sherlock (BBC's version, the tv show)

Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows

Dear Dumb Diary

Danny Phantom

And more stuff that I forget

Now I do know what Twilight is but I haven't read/watched the whole series so until I do that, I will have too say no to Twilight ones, although I will right them down.

I also do X Readers for any of the listed, please note that yet again this does not include Twilight, I am sorry fro anyone who wanted to request one, now once I finish reading/watching the Twilight series I will on here post a chapter saying that I have finished the Twilight series and that you may now request fanfics for it.

What else was I going to say... Oh yeah, this does not really concern this request/idea thing so feel free to skip this, now this is just talking about my writing style, I write everything that comes to mind so if I'm thinking uhhh trying to think of something to put next there is a slim chance that guess what, I will write that down, I am sorry if this causes any inconvenience.

* * *

A side note for my fello quotevians I am accepting requests on there so if you would like to ask on there, do feel free.


	2. The Amulet of The Earth

Young Harry Potter winced as the sharp thorn of a rose bush cut his thumb, now normally he wouldn't even react to the pain and would just hope it didn't get infected, but this time was worse then that, stained gotten the blood on Dudley's hand-me-down trousers that were reluctantly given to him by his Aunt Petunia '_Aww well shit'_ he thought, not having had very good caregivers he had never been taught that swearing was bad, and considering Uncle Vernon swore a lot (especially at him) he thought that swearing was okay. Now as we were getting off track we should get back on it. Harry sighed and sucked on his thumb. With the other thumb he was trying to rub the blood of the trousers by using spit, it wasn't working too well but eventually he had rubbed it enough so that he couldn't see the blood and deemed it clean enough to go back to gardening. He sighed as he pulled out a dead rose plant, seeing something glittering as he threw the plant into his garbage pile, reaching down he touched the cool metal of something, a necklace type thing. He was just about to pick it up when **Snap! **It clamped onto his neck, as it was not chocking him he set about trying to get it off, after yanking at it a few times the glittery thing would not come off, no matter how hard he tried. After giving up and finishing his gardening he went to the shed to get a bit of water from the garden hose to drink before heading inside to his cupboard. After he managed to sneak past his aunt who was in the family room gossiping with the neighbours about something or other he touched the necklace thingy and this time surprisingly it came off into his hand. The touch of the soft metal called his nerves and if you we're there and listened closely you might've been able to hear the very particles of the amulet softly chanting and whispering to the others, _our king is back, our king is back. _Now little Harry Potter heard it, oh yes he did and he was surprised yet he whispered back to them "Who's your king little creatures in this necklace?" And to his surprise they answered him with this chant _Who is the king? Who is the king? Why king its you, you, you, you! And we are your servants, the creatures of the earth, we were created to serve you, rightful king of the earth lord throne! _Needless to say little Harry Potter was mighty surprised, so he just sat on his old cot in his damp,dark and dirty cupboard thinking these same words over and over again 'how am I king if I'm treated like I am' and the little creatures responded to his thoughts in their chanting ways _King, oh king, we're mighty sorry, we had not found you earlier, we were trying, we really were but alas you were hidden well, well from your servants who are here to help you and all we ask is why, oh why! _Now Harry did not know the answer to this so he responded "I do not know my servants, I do not" after agreeing that they were his servants a light, a soft inviting light covered his body making a sealing bond between the servants, and the master, the human and the creatures.

* * *

Well there you have it, my first idea posted on here


	3. Two Lives, One Person

Natasha sighed and sat down in her room in Stark Tower, or should she call it the Avengers Tower, personally she thought Stark Tower sounded better just because it did. She had just finished fighting in another war, the last these had 'not' survived, the last one was the first voldemort war, and she was saying first because it was rumoured that he was back and that he was after her son. Her son was the apparent living legend Harry Potter, she felt pity for him all that publicity, if he was anything like her at all then he would've hated it, and she knew he did, just by the fact that when he was a baby he refused to let his picture be taken and would always throw something at the offending object, her deceased husband James Potter would always pout and duck before chuckling and saying to her "Well Lils, we know who his personality will be more like" and I would always giggle and poke him in the nose saying people can change you know, and kiss his cheek. Best not to let my memory's overwhelm me, I'm glad I haven't been giving any missions in England yet, yet today I got a message from Nick Fury apologizing and telling me that I must go to Britain and do a mission with the auruors. And that is how I came to be overwhelming myself with memory's from my past life that I thought I had forgotten but apparently i didn't do enough to ward them off and now I must face the consequences, having to relive my buried away memory's, goodie. Reliving them isn't as hard as I thought it'd be, but it sure as hell isn't easy either, I mean having to live through your entire life in a day with random break downs? Not fun, I'll tell you that for a fact, thank Merlin that I haven't broken down in front of anyone, that's why I locked myself in my room, I don't plan on going out, or letting anyone in and that's a promise, I assure you of that.


	4. Misunderstandings

The relationship between Clint Barton and Natasha Romonov was what one would call a work partner one, maybe even a romantic one but alas no one would ever have guessed what they really were...

Siblings. They were Siblings, of course only Nick Fury and they themselves knew that but it still was... Weird to find out that people thought they were dating, and maybe even, god forbid, married! Well to say they were unpleased when they heard that was of _very, very_ large understatement, they were pissed, to the **max **I mean the others didn't know they were related, much less very closely, but it still unnerved them. So when Tony Stark came up to them and started asking a lot of questions that see,Ed like he knew that they were related they were quite surprised and in return asked him questions, after answering his of course and their last and final question was 'Why did you ask us these questions and what did you figure out from them'. They were not very surprised that his answer to the first part off their question was 'for Reaserch' but for the last part he bolted off to his lab leaving them both surprised and in his dust.


	5. Holmes, meet Holmes

Who ever though that Sherlock Homes unwound ever meet his younger self? How? Well it's not time travel, no, no, no, it's by going to a place with no time, a place that's not even soposed to exist... But it does and it is a placl called a can anyone guess it!) Merlin's Cave, it was just a hide-out for Merlin when he was training to fight Mordred, but were getting off topic here, anyway would anyone ever guess it? I wouldn't think so and if they did well... Good for them well let's see shall we?

Sherlock sighed as he turned to John "John, I'm bored!" He said sighing again at John's response "then go read a book" "fine" was his words as he heaved himself up and picked a random book off the shelves next to him, unaware that it would change his light, as soon as he started reading the unknown book a bright flash covered him bringing him somewhere unknown.

Young Sherlock Holmes sat in his room reading a book just trying to stay away from his brother Mycroft, he was very, very smart for someone his age, also trying to stay away from his alcoholic father and bored wanting something to de he reached for a book, little ways away from him before being covered in a bright light.

John Watson, doctor turned around to see his comrade, Sherlock Holmes pick up a boom and open it, when Sherlock was engulfed in bright light he knew something was wrong right away, but as he reached for the book opening it to the first page he too was engulfed in the same bright light.

Sherlock grunted softly as he landed on the hard ground with a soft 'Thump' not knowing where he was he quickly looked around seeing the interiors of a large cave before being blinded with more light, just as he had when he was being teleported to the cave, not that he knew he was being teleported of course.

John groaned a bit loudly as he landed rubbing his eyes trying to get the temporary blindness out of them hearing a voice saying "Hello John, how hat brought you here", it sounded strangely like his comrade Sherlock so he turned around still sitting to gnome face to face with (guess who!) Sherlock surprised and confused he asked Sherlock softly "Where are we" before being surprised at the vague answer he got from his friend "Some sort of cave" yet to him, it was better then nothing.

Young Sherlock (who I will be referring to as Young Sherlock or if I'm lazy Y.S.) winced as he hit the ground of the cave hard, he was blinded for a mere 3 seconds before regaining his vision and briefing surprised by his surroundings, there was an older man that looked like him yet... Older, and a short blond man in front of him talking to him. Young Sherlock was too far away to hear their conversation clearly but too scared to move forward he listened from afar trying to remember the vague bit of it that he had heard "Where... We... Cave" and then they stopped talking their eyes moving towards him as he made a small sound...

* * *

Well this is my last update for a week... Maybe, I might be able to update tomorrow ~Esmee


End file.
